Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren — Mandalorianka oraz specjalistka od broni (w szczególności od ładunków wybuchowych). Uwielbia wyrażać się poprzez sztukę, modyfikując swoją zbroję i wygląd oraz rysując graffiti, którego używa też do oznaczania imperialnych celów. Biografia Sabine urodziła się podczas Wojen Klonów na Mandalorze. W początkowej fazie jej życia upadli Nowi Mandalorianie, a nad planetą kontrolę przejęli Mandalorianie wyznający wojownicze tradycje. Od nieokreślonego roku i przez nieznany czas uczęszczała do lokalnej Akademii Imperialnej. W nieokreślonych okolicznościach zdecydowała się opuścić zarówno akademię jak i planetę wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. Jakiś czas pracowała jako łowca nagród by później dołączyć do załogi niezależnego i walczącego z imperium statku Duch . Fakt, że w ramach załogi posiadała pseudonim zadaniowy Widmo 5 wskazuje, że do załogi dołączyła właśnie jako piąta osoba. Pierwszym znanym zadaniem przy jakim współpracowała z Duchem był sabotaż myśliwców TIE na Lothal . Mandalorianka przedostała się na teren gdzie spoczywały myśliwce TIE i tam wpierw zwróciła na siebie uwagę kilku szturmowców, w tym MB-223 i TK-626, później zaś wysadziła jeden z myśliwców TIE. Dzięki tym działaniem Duch mógł bez kłopotów odlecieć. Opuszczenie rodziny Sabine zbudowała straszliwą broń, którą Imperium wykorzystało aby podporządkować Mandalore . Kiedy Sabine próbowała naprawić swoje błędy, wtedy jej rodzina odwróciła się od niej, i jak sama mówi, wybrała Imperium. Te wydarzenia spowodowały, że Sabine odeszła od swojej rodziny. Osobowość Sabine jest dzielna. Szkoliła się na szturmowca w Imperium, potem uciekła, co świadczy o jej zaradności, odwadze i pomysłowości. Jest zdolna i nie lubi kiedy ktoś podważa jej zdolności mechaniczne. Jest samowystarczalna i potrafi sobie radzić w trudnych sytuacjach. Jest lojalna, gotowa zawsze pomóc przyjaciołom. Nie jest tchórzem, nigdy nie zostawiłaby potrzebujących na pastwę losu. Jest zaradna i bystra, zawsze gotowa do akcji. Umiejętności thumb|191px|obraz namalowany przez Sabine w pokoju Ezry i Zeba . Sabine wykazuje duże zdolności w posługiwaniu się używaną przez siebie bronią. Zna się też na materiałach wybuchowych, z których lubi robić użytek, a miejsca ataku oznacza, tworząc graffiti, by siły Imperium wiedziały kto był za daną akcję odpowiedzialny. Potrafi również posługiwać się wieloma językami - rozumie język wookieech i rodiański natomiast aqualishański nie tylko rozumie, ale także umie w nim mówić. Wyposażenie Sabine posiada charakterystyczną mandaloriańską zbroję, o bardzo zróżnicowanej kolorystyce. Na lewym naramienniku namalowany był symbol anooby, na prawym szachownicę nawiązująca do planszy do dejarika, lewy napierśnik natomiast zdobi feniks - symbol Rebelii. Używa także dwóch pistoletów blasterowych Westar-35, także ozdobionych kolorystycznie, jeden ma żółte zdobienia, drugi niebieskie. Oprócz tego w skład jej wyposażenia wchodzi też mniej śmiercionośny pistolet - do farby w sprayu, pozwalający w miejscach akcji zostawiać graffiti. thumb|Kolejne dzieło Sabine z odcinka "Stealth Strike" Relacje Ezra Bridger Z łatwością można stwierdzić, że Sabine wpadła Ezrze w oko. Chłopak często próbował z nią flirtować lub popisywać się, ale szczerze nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Mimo jego starań nie zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, tak jak by chciał. Rozmawiają, śmieją się, jednak dalej jest to tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń, która Sabine zupełnie wystarcza. Ciekawostki thumb|292px|Nowy wygląd Sabine w porównaniu z 1 sezonem. *W odcinku "Oblężenie Lothal", Sabine strzeliła do Vadera, który odbił pociski mieczem świetlnym w jej pierś i kask. Te blizny zainspirowało ją do zmiany wyglądu. **Ma malowane znaki pomarańczowe na jej rękawicach, ochraniaczach i na kasku. Konstrukcja szachownicy na jej prawym ramieniu otrzymał numer Aurebesh 5 w kolorze czarnym malowanym na pomarańczowym kółku, a jej lewe ramię zostało pomalowane na niebiesko z ilustracją anooba zastąpiony innym stworzeniem. Teraz ma długie rękawy, zamiast krótkich. Dodatkowo, ma barwione brzegi włosach o kolorze turkusowym zamiast pomarańczowego. *Sabine kocha muzykę. *Początkowo Hera miała mieć wiele z postaci Sabine, jednak rozdzielono te postacie. *Sabine została wymyślona najpóźniej z bohaterów. *Jej matka była członkinią Straży Śmierci. thumb|296px| Według Dave'a Filoniego matka Sabine była obecna w odcinku "Shades of Reason", kiedy Maul zabił Pre Vizsle. *Dave Filoni ujawnił, że matka Sabine była obecna w sali tronowej na Mandalore gdy Darth Maul zabił Pre Vizsle w odcinku Clone Wars "Shades of Reason". *W Sezon 3, wygląd Sabine zmienia się ponownie. **Większość śladów na jej różowym kasku znika, teraz dominuję pomarańczowy. Części, które były - w 2 sezonie - pomarańczowe są teraz fioletowe. Rękawice, nakolanniki, nałokietniki też są fioletowe. Jej lewe ramię jest jasnożółte. Jej rękawy mają teraz szare wykończenia po bokach, który nie były obecne w sezonie 1 lub 2. Jej włosy są teraz całkowicie zmienione; nie są tylko barwione, lecz wyraźnie widać że są krótsze z lewej strony. Obecnie dominuję biały kolor, a brzegi są barwione ciemniejszym fioletem. Występowanie Sezon 1 *Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii *Droidy w Opałach *Lot Myśliwcem *Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów *W Szeregach Wroga *Co Kryje Mrok *Dzień Imperium *Siły Wsparcia *Droga Jedi *Ryzykowna Gra *Wizja Nadziei *Wezwanie *Odsiecz *Galaktyka w Ogniu Sezon 2 *Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal *Zaginieni Dowódcy *Szczątki Starej Republiki *Dwóch Zawsze Ich Jest *Bracia ze Złamanego Rogu *Skrzydła Mistrzów *Więzy Krwi *Atak Znienacka *Dziedzictwo *Księżniczka na Lothal *Obrońcy Concord Dawn *Proroctwo Lasatów *Wezwanie *Powrót do Domu *Ludzie Honoru *Zasłona Mroku *Zapomniany Droid *Tajemnica bazy Choppera *Zmierzch Padawana Sezon 3 *Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *The Holocrons of Fate *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *The Last Battle *Imperial Super Commandos (odcinek) *Iron Squadron *The Wynkahthu Job *An Inside Man *Visions and Voices *Ghosts of Geonosis *Warhead *Trials of the Darksaber *Legacy of Mandalore *Zero Hour Sezon 4 *Heroes of Mandalore *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commanders *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME *Wolves and a Door *A World Between Worlds *A Fool's Hope *Family Reunion – and Farewell Galeria en:Sabine Wren Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Żeńskie postaci Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Załoga Ducha Kategoria:Łowcy nagród Kategoria:Imperium Galaktyczne Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Mandalorianin